1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a sawhorse. More specifically, this invention provides a collapsible sawhorse and a process for storing and/or transporting a sawhorse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,755 by Logan et al discloses a sawhorse wherein a bracket assembly has means to fasten thereto support legs which are used to support a horizontal stringer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,662 by Thompson discloses a bracket assembly for constructing a sawhorse which is much the same as Logan et al. Other patents of interest are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,379 by Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,943 by Greenman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,049 by Forcier; U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,060 by Morain; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,606 by Spaw. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular sawhorse and process of this invention.